KHR Daemon Spade Returns
by RoxastheThirteen
Summary: I got the idea to write this from reading Silent-melody2413's Fulfilled Wishes
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It has been years since the Representative Battle of the Arcobaleno, which was ended with the cursed remove from all of the arcobalenos. A lot has happen in the past years, but the most unusual thing that had happen was the arrival of a Tsuna from a different dimension. An older, stronger, braver, and more courageous version of Tsuna known as, Master Tsuna, who also happens to be the boss of the Vongola-Shimon Family. Since that day, he has been working hard to prepare both the Vongola Family and the Shimon Family for anything that may come in the future to come. But even he doesn't know what is coming, for a great evil is to rise again to take it revenge._

It was a beautiful summer's night Master Tsuna sat in the office of the secret Vongola-Shimon mansion headquarters, studying the knowledge of the current dimension he was in. The members of both the Vongola Family and the Shimon Family were in their own paired rooms, researching the nature of their flames as they were instructed by Master Tsuna and Reborn. All seem as calm as the Sky and Earth but that was all about to change that night.

Getting up from his desk, Master Tsuna exited his office and as he walked down the hall looking out at the cool summer night, several explosions took place throughout the building. Activating the communicator on his watch, Master Tsuna said into his headset, "Reborn, what was that?"

In little to no time at all Reborn replied with, "Several explosions have taken place in several sectors."

"Which sectors?" Master Tsuna asked

"Sector A, Sector D, and Sector G." Reborn answered

"Ok. Send Gokudero and Yamamoto to Sectors D and G. Also tell them to take their Vongola Gear with them. I'll go to Sector A, I'm nearby." Master Tsuna sent back

"Understood, Sir." Reborn exclaimed

Master Tsuna then rush to Sector A, while slipping on both his Shimon Oath Ring and Vongola Oath Ring and activating them to form his weapons the Left Gauntlet of Shimon and the Right Gauntlet of Vongola. Upon reaching Sector A, he soon found the cause of the explosions; it was a large group of zombified Vongola members.

Unsure of what he was seeing, he then instantly figured out what was really happening, but to be sure he had to try something. So he announced, "Vongola Box - Mist Type: Mukurou: Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens." Instantly a mysterious owl came out of Master Tsuna's Vongola ring and form lens over his left eye. As he had predicted the zombified Vongola members were just illusions.

So Master Tsuna decided to get rid of them so he exclaimed to his ring, "Equipment Box: Illusion Trident." Like the owl as trident came out of his Vongola ring and landed in his hand. With a brief swing of the trident the illusionary zombified Vongola members disappeared.

He then said, "Thank you, Mukurou." Then both the Lens and the trident went back into the ring.

Out of the corner of his eye, Master Tsuna saw something move. He pointed his left gauntlet at it and exclaimed, "Show yourself intruder!"

Slowly the intruder emerged from the shadows into the light and to Master Tsuna's surprise, the person was Daemon Spade the Vongola traitor.

"Haha. You seem surprised to see me." Daemon Spade said to Master Tsuna

"You, I though Sawada and Kozato defeated you." Said Master Tsuna

"You have mistaken me for his dimension's Daemon Spade. And unfortunately your illusionary skills are weak. I can see what you are." Daemon Spade explained

"What that impossible, neither Mukuro nor Viper can see through my illusion. How can you?" Exclaimed Master Tsuna

"Ha, an illusionist of my unrivaled caliber cannot be fouled by such trickery" Daemon Spade laugh evilly

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eradicate right here and now!" Master Tsuna demanded

"Because if you try I tell the United Vongola-Shimon Family your little secret. Don't worry you'll see me again real soon." Daemon Spade said as he began to levitate and fly away

Just then the radio message "Master Tsuna , Come in." rang out from Master Tsuna's watch

"Yes, Reborn?" Master Tsuna said into his headset

"All sectors are secured again." Replied Reborn

"Good, because I got something to tell everybody, gather everyone in the conference room." Said Master Tsuna

"Yes, Sir." Replied Reborn


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What!" Both the Vongola and Shimon families exclaimed

As their voices rang through the conference room, Master Tsuna started to explain, "Well I'm not exactly sure what is happening ether, but I am sure he's come and he wants revenge against me and both the Vongola and Shimon Families."

"As far as we know he has made his presence known. At the exact same time our headquarters was attack the CEDEF and Varia were also attack and they all claimed to see Daemon Spade when the attacks accrued." Reborn stated

"Are you trying to tell us the Daemon Spade was in more than one place when he attacked?" both Tsuna and Enma ask in unison

"Well from the information we gathered it seems he might have ether split himself into three or it could have been illusions, we don't know yet." Master Tsuna said

"Well as long as we know he's coming we have to prepare and train. Guardians pair up and start preparing for the worst. Tsuna and Enma you will work with Master Tsuna, while I gather information." Reborn instructed

"Ok, Reborn." Both the Vongola and Shimon families replied

LATER….

"So how are we going to prepare for Daemon Spade?" asked Tsuna

"Well you and Enma will be fighting me to improve your flames power." Master Tsuna replied activating his left Shimon Gauntlet and his right Vongola Gauntlet

"Ok, let's get it over with." Enma replied activating his Shimon Gauntlets

"Are you sure about this Enma?" Tsuna asked

"Yes!" Enma replied letting his flame blaze

"Then ok, let's do this then!" Tsuna said activating his Vongola Gauntlets and let his flame burst to it limits

"Good, now come at me with all your might!" exclaimed Master Tsuna his flames blazing and frenzying

"Tsuna lets end this with one shot!" Enma exclaimed

"Ok Enma, let's do it." Tsuna replied

"Now Shimon ring unite with Tsuna's Vongola Gear!" said Enma his ring then flew of his finger and merged with Tsuna's ring

"Ok , now Flames of Oath give me power. Operation XX 100% execute, XX-Burner - Earth." Tsuna exclaimed and then a glorious burst of flames shot out of Tsuna's gauntlets and engulfed Master Tsuna

From inside the glorious flame the bosses could hear a voice saying, "Vongola Box – Sky Type: Natsu: Cambio Forma: Mantello di Vongola Primo." Then the glorious flame dispersed and standing in its place was Master Tsuna with the Vongola Primo's Cloak.

"Both of your flames united, what such power but now let me show you my XX-Burner. Operation XX  
30% execute, Oath Burner XX." Master Tsuna exclaimed and then oath flame shot from both of Master Tsuna's gauntlets and engulfs Enma and Tsuna." Then the flame dispersed and Tsuna and Enma at the brink of defeat.

Then Tsuna fell to his knees and said, "He's too strong."

"I can't give up. I can't lose. I won't let Daemon Spade WIN!" Enma exclaim then his flame exploded

Then 'smack', Master Tsuna punched Enma across the face and said, "Enma calm down!"

LATER….

Back in the conference room, Reborn asked, "How is everyone's preparations coming?"

"P. Shitt and I have made much progress." Gokudera replied

"Oh. Yes, we have." P. Shitt commented

"I have made a whole lot of progress with Hibari." Replied Adelheid

"Huh! She still not strong enough to take me on!" Hibari Grunted

"Yamamoto and I have gotten better." Said Kaoru

"Yeah. It was cool." Yamamoto added

"Lambo has improve on controlling his power." Rauji said

"It fun shooting electricity at Mountain Boy." Lambo interrupted

"Ryohei and I have gotten stronger." Koyo exclaimed

"Koyo is the perfect sparring partner, other than Kangaryuu." Ryohei Announced

"Chrome has improve on her illusionary skill but Julie was distracting." Mukuro declared

"Uh, Right." Chrome Mutter

"Hey, I wasn't distracting her. I was trying to help too." Julie argued

"Enma's flames have gotten extremely stronger." Said Master Tsuna

"Interesting, Master Tsuna do you think the Shimon Family are ready for them?" Reborn asked

"Yes, I do." Replied Master Tsuna putting a storage container on the table

"Behold." Said Master Tsuna opening the container revealing 7 box weapons with the Shimon Emblem on them

"The Shimon Boxes." Said Reborn

"These boxes hold an animal weapon that will reflect both your flames and personality." Master Tsuna explained

"Starting tomorrow you will be training with your Box Weapons." Reborn instructed

"Now go and rest up of tomorrow, you're going to need all energy." Instructed Master Tsuna

LATER….

"Reborn have you contacted him?" Master Tsuna asked

"Yes, Sir, he will arrive in the morning." Reborn answered

"Good, this should be good practice for them." Master Tsuna Replied

ELSEWHERE….

"We're almost there, old girl." A mysterious man said to his horse

"I think this the spot," the man said examining an exhaust port

"Now Box open, Sky Turtle! Go and do your thing." Said the man


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Enma. I wonder what your Box Weapon will become." Tsuna said to Enma

"Yeah, me too." Enma Replied

Just then the alarm went off and the statement, "Intruder alert" rang throughout the headquarter

Then Reborn's voice rang out and said, "Attention, all Shimon family intercept target in sector V. While all Vongola meet me and Master Tsuna in the Research and Development laboratory."

"Well I get we have to get going then, right Tsuna" Asked Enma

"Well I suppose so, let's go then" Tsuna answered

Heading out of their room the headed in opposite directions.

When Tsuna got to the Research and Development laboratory, he saw he was last to arrive. Then Reborn stood from his chair and said, "Now that everyone is here we can explain."

"There is no real intruder." Spanner explained as he look up from his computer

"Then why did you send the Shimon Family to sector V." Tsuna asked

"So they could meet the "intruder", Dino's Sky Turtle." Reborn answered

"You mean that turtle that can rejuvenate anyone it eats?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, the very same." Master Tsuna replied

"Let me guess, you're going to let the turtle eat them to they can be rejuvenated for their weapons training tomorrow?" Gokudera asked

"Yes, that is exactly what is happening, so let's watch their progress." Master Tsuna said

ELSEWHERE….

"Hey, guys what do you think the intruder look like?" Enma asked his family following behind him

"Hard to say, it too quiet", Koyo replied

"Maybe we should split up", Rauji suggested

"That might not be a bad idea", Julie said

"Right, but if you encounter the intruder do not engage radio the rest of the family. So we can all engage on the intruder together." Adelheid instructed

"And Split." The Shimon family said together then ran down different corridor

BACK IN THE LABORTORY….

"It seems they decided to widen their search by separating, what do you think Reborn?" Master Tsuna asked

"It may seem like a good strategy to start with but it also dangerous." Reborn answered

"Why is it dangerous, Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"It's dangerous because it's increasing their chances of being taken down one at a time." Spanner explained

Just then the door to the laboratory opened and a flaming horse galloped in. On the horse was a young man, who said, "Hey, everybody."

Tsuna and his family were too surprised to say a thing, but Master Tsuna and Reborn weren't, "Hello Dino, you're a little early." Master Tsuna said

Dino then got off his horse then returned it to it box weapon container and said, "I decided to come a little early."

"Looks like we have another visitor don't you think sir." Reborn whispered to Master Tsuna

"You notice him too Reborn." Master Tsuna whispered back

Just then there was a loud "ouch" from the corner of the room. Turning around everyone saw Mukuro had stabbed a container in the corner with his Trident and said, "You can stop with the illusion now." Then the box turned into a 9 year-old green hair boy with blood running down his face.

"Who is he," the Vongola Family asked

"That's Flan Avidita," Reborn replied

"Really, he looks so different without his hat," Gokudera and Tsuna said in unison

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked

"We just," was all Flan could say before he was interrupted by a loud voice that came from the door, "YOUR BOSS, MASTER TSUNA CALLED US IN TO ASSIST WIT THE SHIMON'S BOX WEAPON TRAINING, BRATS!"

Turning to the direction of the door they all saw Superbi Squalo and Belphegor Accidia.

"Hey, Squalo," said Yamamoto

"Hey Reborn, why are they here?" Dino asked

"For the same reason as you to help with the Shimon's box training" said Reborn

Just then there was a loud yell for help, turning to one of the monitors where they all saw Koyo being attacked and eaten by a giant flaming turtle.

IN SECTOR V….

"Somebody help me, the intruder is eating me!" Koyo yell at the top of his lungs

The word "I'm Coming" came from six different direction. Hearing this, the turtle completely swallowed Koya and using it leg flame thrusters it disappeared into the maze of a sector. When the other six Shimons arrive at the spot the where the turtle was they saw it was gone.

Then Enma saw something and said, "What is this?" kneeling down to picking up the object and examined it

"This is Koyo's Forest Ring!" Enma exclaimed

"What." the other Shimon said

"He must have drop it when the intruder was attacking him," Enma said

"Now we know not to split up" Adelheid pointed out

"So what do we do?" Rauji asked

"I'll tell you what we should do." Said Julie activating his Desert claws,"We use our weapons to destroy anything that moves."

"Julie is right except for the part about destroying anything that move; we should use our weapons to protect ourselves and I'll hold on to Koyo's ring." Enma instructed putting on the Forest ring

"We should walk in star formation; Enma will be in the center while Rauji takes the front, Julie and I take the sides, and Shitt P. and Kaoru watch our backs." Adelheid instructed

"Okay guys let take this intruder down this time it personal!" Enma commanded

As they proceeded down the many hallways, they finally arrive at the center of the sector. Then there came loud and heavy footsteps approaching from one of the hallways surrounding them. From a hallway out came a turtle radiating sky flames. Then quick as a whip the turtle shot at them like a rocket and ate Rauji then flew away.

"Rauji!" Enma said

"What do we do now boss man?" Julie asked picking up Rauji's Mountain ring and threw it to Enma

"I think Julie's plan might be good choice." Adelheid suggested

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that but it looks like it the only thing left to go." Enma instructed putting on the Mountain ring

"Make sure you strike when you see the turtle." Adelheid instructed

Just then they hear more footsteps coming and Enma said, "Its coming back."

When it approached the remaining shimons threw all they had at it but the turtle moved too fasted and ate both Shitt P. and Kaoru. Then jetted down another hallway and disappeared.

Picking up Kaoru's Sea ring and Shitt P. Swamp ring Enma said," Not again, how does this turtle always know what we are planning?"

"It almost seems like it 3 steps ahead of us." Adelheid said

"Well it sounds like it's coming back." Julie said as the noise of footsteps could be heard again

Again the turtle race through the room. It was about to eat Adelheid when Julie pushed her out of the way and then threw his ring to Enma and said, "Keep Adelheid safe for me, kay."

Then he was eaten and once again the turtle disappeared.

"Julie!" Adelheid cried

"It ok we'll get him back and the other too." Enma said comforting Adelheid

Then out of nowhere the turtle zoomed in and ate them both then walk off.

BACK AT THE LABERTORY….

"THAT IT, WHAT TRASH!" Squalo exclaimed

"Now what?" Tsuna asked

"Let wait for a sec, they be here soon." Spanner Said

Then the doors opened behind them and in came the turtle. It walked over to Dino then laid seven eggs. The egg then hatch to the Shimons

Surprised on what had happen Adelheid asked, "What just happened?"

"You all just experienced an exercise and passed." Said Reborn

"An exercise?" Enma asked giving the rings he was wearing to their respected owners

"Yes an exercise and the turtle you were just eaten by has a rejuvenating effect." Master Tsuna explained

"Now you're all ready for your box training tomorrow." Said Reborn

"So wait you knew that thing was in the headquarters so you sent us to go investigate." Adelheid asked

"Indeed we did." Master Tsuna said

"Now go and get some rest for tomorrow all of you Vongolas, Shimons and Varias, you're all going to need it." Instructed Master Tsuna

"Yes sir." Both the Vongola and Shimon said together

"WHATEVER SCUM!" Said Squalo

"Hey, You Have No Right Ordering Me, But Whatever. Come On Flan!" Bel said as he dragged Flan out of the room


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, now that everyone is rested and rejuvenated. We can begin the Shimon's Box training." Reborn instructed

"You will all be split into groups. You will all be grouped with people that will be the best assist and instruct you on how to use your new weapon and partner." Master Tsuna explained.

"Okay." The Vongola and Shimon Families replied

"WHATEVER!" Squalo snarled

"The First Group is Hibari, Adelheid, and Dino." Reborn announced

"I'll do my best." Adelheid said

"Huh, this better be worth it!" Hibari grunted

"Don't worry, I make sure no one gets hurt." Dino assured

"Alright, the second group is Mukuro, Chrome, Julie, and Flan." Reborn continued

"Kufufu. This might be a little fun." Mukuro laughed

"O..Okay." Chrome muttered

"Yay! I got paired with master." Flan annoyingly cheered

"Awesome, I get to train with the fair Chrome." Julie flirted

"Anyway, the third group is Lambo, Rauji, and Spanner." Reborn Continued

"Is this going to be a fun game?" Lambo asked annoyingly

"No, Lambo it my box weapon training." Rauji explained

"Yo. You two meet me in the lab after the meeting, okay." Spanner said appearing on a screen at the end of the table

"Okay then, the fourth group is Yamamoto, Kaoru, and Squalo." Reborn continued

"Alright, this'll be cool." Yamamoto beamed

"Yeah." Kaoru replied

"YOU, BRATS BETTER NOT WASTE MY TIME!" Squalo Yelled angrily

"Next, the fifth group is Gokudera, P. Shitt, and Bel." Reborn continued

"Hey, Reborn! Why do I have to be paired with those two?" Gokudera said to Reborn

"Hey, Hayato don't be like that, it'll be fun." P. Shitt cooed

"Yeah, dynamite boy we might have an excitable time together." Bel joked

"Moving along, the sixth group is Ryohei, Koyo, and myself." Reborn continued

"This is going to be Extreme!" Ryohei ranted

"This is what I need, in the end." Koyo admitted

"Finally, the last group will be Tsuna, Emna, and Master Tsuna." Reborn finished

"Okay." Tsuna said

"Yeah." Emna replied

"Good, now that we're all separated into groups. Go and start your box weapon training." Master Tsuna instructed

GROUP – HIBARI, ADELHEID, AND DINO….

"How should we get start?" Adelheid asked

"How about this. Vongola Gear – Bracelet of the Cloud Version X: Roll: Cambio Forma – Version X: Hibari's Enforcement!" Hibari announced as a Hedgehog came out of Hibari's bracelet and merged with him directly, forming a black trench coat over his clothes and black tonfas in his hands

Just as Hibari was about to strike a black whip wrapped around his arm stopping him.

"Hey, let's wait until everyone is ready before you go on your rampage, kay." Dino said as he keep a firm grip on his whip and Hibari

"Fine! Wake me when something worth fighting comes around!" Hibari growled as he pulled himself free from Dino's whip before walking the length of the room and falling asleep on the floor

"Okay, I guess I should show you how to open your box weapon." Dino said

"Right." Adelheid replied

"First light your ring's flames like so." Dino instructed lighting his rings flame

"Alright." Adelheid said as she focused her power to her ring

Instantaneously her ring's flames lit with a frosty ice-like radiance

"Good, now that you have your flame lit, you must then touch it to the top of the box like so." Dino continued as he touched his ring to his box weapon

"And now, Box Open, Lets Go Scuderia!" Dino exclaimed as a Pegasus radiating sky flames galloped out of Dino's weapon box

"Kay, now that I gave you a demonstration. You give it a try." Dino said to Adelheid

"Okay. Now, Box Open!" Adelheid exclaimed as she touched her ring to the box

Just then a freezing cold wind filled the room and a plopping sound from behind them. Turning around they saw a moderate sized penguin carrying to two enormous shields and radiated glazier flames.

Walking up to the penguin, Adelheid knelt in front of it, held out her hand, and said, "Hello, little guy."

Staring at Adelheid's hand, the penguin then froze it with ice breath and walked away.

"Dang it, I going to kill that penguin!" Adelheid said as she smashed her frozen hand on the floor shattering the ice

"Hey, why don't you calm down and not kill your new weapon, okay." Dino said

"Why shouldn't I kill the penguin, huh?" Adelheid asked

"Because box weapons can feel their user's emotions and if you feel ether angry or uneasy. Your box weapon will feel it and be negatively affected." Dino explained

"Is this true or are you telling me this so I don't kill the penguin?" Adelheid said in response

"It's all true." Dino assured

"Alright then I calm down a bit." Adelheid said as she breathed herself calm

Just then the sound of weapons clashing could be heard behind them. Turning around the saw Hibari had awakened from his nap and had tried to attack Adelheid, but the penguin had jumped in the way and blocked the attack with its shield

"See, it protected you. So it must care for you, right?" Dino pointed out

"Ha, interesting. Do you want to fight me in her place?" Hibari said to the penguin

"No, Mami and I will fight you together!" Adelheid announced while the penguin, Mami nodded in agreement

"Mami?" Dino Asked

"It's the name of Enma's sister and it's the perfect name for her too." Adelheid explained

"I don't care what the penguin's name is, but if you're both going to fight me then I shouldn't hold back! Now, Vongola Gear – Equipment Gear: Blaster Tonfa and Blader Tonfa!" Hibara declared as a tonfa with a blade appeared in his left hand and a tonfa with a gun barrel appeared in his right hand

"Alright, We won't hold back ether!" Adelheid assured as she summoned her ring weapon

"Here we go again." Dino sided

GROUP – MUKURO, CHROME, JULIE, AND FLAN….

"Chome, I am thankful I was paired with you." Julie flirted as he kissed the length of Chrome's arm

"Get away from her and start with your training." Mukuro ordered pointing his trident at Julie

"Yeah, get away from her and started your training." Flan repeated pointing Chrome's trident at Julie

"Hey. Hey. Point those somewhere else, please." Julie said pushing the tridents away from him

"Fine, we'll use our Cambio Forma instead, right Flan?" Mukuro said

"Right master. Double Box Open, Lets go Varia Box – Cloud Papillon and Box Weapon – Mist Gecko: Cambio Forma: Flan's Assassination Suit!" Flan Announced as the Mist Gecko formed gecko-like gloves/boots over Flan's hands/feet and a gecko hat over his head while Varia Cloud Papillon wrapped its legs around Flan's waist

"Good. Vongola Gear – Earrings of the Mist Version X: Mukurou: Cambio Forma – Version X: Mukuro's Realm!" Mukuro exclaimed as his trident turned into a khakkhara

"Alright then, if that how it's going to be then, Box Open!" Julie declared as he thrusted his ring into his box weapon

Just then a sandstorm filled the room as a scorpion crawled out of the box and up to Julie's shoulder

"Kufufu, interesting it seem like you know how to use a box weapon already." Mukuro said

"Well, I was able to learn it from when this dimension's Daemon Spade took control of me." Julie explained

"Is that so? Then I guess you can use you Cambio Forma too, then." Mukuro asked

"I can. Let's go Nagi, Cambio Forma: Julie's Valkyrie Blades!" Julie declared as the scorpion merged directly with Julie, forming a chestplate around his stomach area with six scythe-like blades that are attached to six separate mechanical arm-like manipulator attached on the back area

"Hey, why is your box weapon's name is Nagi?" Flan suddenly asked

"It's Chrome's original name isn't it, so it only natural I should give it the name of something I treasure, right!" Julie explained as his summoned his ring weapon

"Kufufu, you're really getting on my nerves. So I should silence you here and now!" Mukuro said before charging at Julie with his khakkhara

"I was thinking the same thing. So let's settle the score right now!" Julie replied as he charged at Mukuro

Just as they were about to collide, they were both stopped Chome and Flan. Chrome stood in front of Mukuro stopping him in his tracks and Flan used Chrome's trident to pin all six of Julie's Valkyrie Blades to the ground

"Huh? What is it, Sweety?" Mukuro said cheerfully to Chrome

"Don't fight over me. I…I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Chrome finally blurred out

"What?!" Julie said surprised

"Is this true, Sweety?" Mukuro asked calmingly

"Ye…Yes it is." Chrome answered

"Very well then. This fight is not necessary anymore." Mukuro said as his returned his weapon back into a trident

"I guess you're right." Julie agreed as his pulled his blades free from Chrome's trident

"We will be leaving now." Mukuro said as he left the training bay along with Julie

When the doors were closed, Flan turned to Chrome and asked, "Did you really mean what your said?"

"Yes. Yes, I did." Chrome simply answered


End file.
